Talk:Auri/@comment-164.159.152.2-20150316203940
Okay, so I havea theory on the creation war and the lackless rhyme.. What if Selitos is the Cthaeh? A knower, mad that the shapers(Lanre, Lyra, Iax) are changing his beloved world/city. Let me elaborate. Selitos, leader of the greatest empire and marvelous city is struggling to keep his throne along w keeping the world in its natural state (Blak of Drossen Tor fight between shapers and knowers). However, the strongest people in the world fight(Lanre/Lyra/Iax) on his side to strike down opposers.(rest of the world i guess) Selitos/Cthaeh then convinces Lanre and Lyra to fight these epic battles knowing(Sees the future or can at least see possible outcomes from past actions of people) they would defeat the people opposing Selitos. Then once the war is over the only people left, strong enough to oppose him are L&L.. Knowing this Selitos/Cthaeh convinces Lanre to slay the beast(Great Draccus) knowing he would die and thus cancel out at least one of the threats.. Lanre dies killing beast. Lyra brings back Lanre. He comes to realization that Selitos has tricked them so he plots revenge. I'm guessing Lyra still was on Selitos's side so Lanre gets mad that she would side with the enemy. Lanre coverts Iax so he would build the fae and steal part of Lyras name(the moon - thus fuguratively killing lyra) because Lanre isn't as skilled as Iax in naming yet. Then out of revenge he knows death is too kind of a punishment for Selitos. So he destroys only thing Selitos loved, his city and seals him beyond the doors of stone(the fae) binding him to the wheel(tree that contails medals - ruah or something - i will elaborate in a bit). One thing to note before I state the next thing is that Kvothe says after being in the Eld and Fae is that where Felurian took him is similar to where they just were but w out the same stars making it a 4th dimension of the same world explaining a loooot about the world.. Thus comes the rhyme: 7 things has lady lackless(the chandrian - yllish say if one owns something that thing owns them also thus her name:the chandrian) Keeps them underneath her black dress(the night sky) One a ring unworn - The circle of greystones in the center of Tariniel(the difference between the names Fair Tariniel and Myr Tariniel would be that one is in the faebut they are the same location)Thus, when selitos/Cthaeh/Encanis was bound and burned by the iron wheel(circle of greystones w a ruah tree in the middle containing iron and other medals) Iax sent the moon to the fae and Lanre pulled Selitos there. This would explain why the Sithe/Amyr gaurd their leader. Also since Kvothe had recently shown a star on his brow the sithe would ignore his approach to the Cthaeh seeing as he is considered Cirdae. One a word that is forsworn(The name of the tree cthaeh sits on - the tree symbolizes the iron wheel because if they are the same it would explain trapis saying the name of the wheel was not spoken because it was terrible or saying it might release selitos or something) One a time that must be right(Moon must be in Fae pulling things there or in their world pulling selitos and all the other fae there) One a candle w out light(It could be the moon or Kvothe w his "flame" hair or maybe if you look at the lackless box at the right moon phase the yllish writing glows and thus you have the time is right part and this would also lead to the next one..) One a son who brings the blood(Kvothe opens the lackless box containing the obsidian knife selitos used to bind Lanre at the right moon phase in the ring of greystones and somehow pulls selitos/cthaeh back into this world) One a door that holds the flood(Kvothe opened the door indefinately between the fae and their world up on the stormwall mountains in the center of Myr tariniel explaining the screal coming over mountains in the east) One a thing tight held in keeping(Cthaeh and all the amyr and faen) Then comes that which comes with sleeping(burning down the world and killing Haliax i guess and since Kvothe brought back Lanres only enemy the chandrian are after Kvothe so he goes to Neware and uses all his alar to bind silence around the inn so chandrian cant find him " barging into a trap(opening the door or telling his story and repeatedly using chandrian names) with a plan to turn it on itself(goes into hiding preparing an ambush on the chandrian by luring them to his inn) Kvothe is considered an angel or has the spirit of one( the white star symbolizing rightousness and power of angels) so by changing his name he kills an angel and tricks the chandrian/demon in thinking he is truly dead so he can gain his hearts desire - lure the chandrian to his inn and kill them.